


Bittersweet Heat

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Crack Ships That Probably Nobody Ships [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alpha!Atsuya x Omega!Shirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Heat Stroke, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Hakuren High is a school where omegas are forbidden to be members of a soccer team, Fubuki Shirou is an omega pretending to be an alpha and is the captain of Hakuren's soccer team. He hasn't been uncovered so far...Then the heat happens...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Everyone in Hakuren High knew the legendary soccer team captain Fubuki Shirou. Girls were often fangirling about him and when he would pass the hall they would start an earraping squeal until the young captain would wave or wink at them... Then they would die... Guys often described him as brave, elegant and one of the greatest soccer miracles in the world. Fubuki didn't enjoy much attention though, but he knew that was something he had to endure if he wanted to be a captain. He loved soccer more than anything. It was his life and passion. Nobody could take it away from him...

 

 

 

But then... He found out he's an omega.

 

 

 

An omega has no rights and cannot stand for itself in Hakuren. Teachers don't give a dam about omegas and bullies are free to pick for them. Omegas are completely vulnerable and don't have anything like high intelligence or strength. Fubuki knew he was different than any other omega. He was born with a talent and luckily managed to avoid getting picked. But still, he couldn't stand watching other omegas getting beat up, abused or even raped in some cases. He always interfered in a fight when there was one and would do everything to stop it.

 

 

 

He knew that even if he was an omega, he would be protected by someone unlike everyone else.

 

 

 

That someone was his younger brother Fubuki Atsuya.

 

 

 

Everyone would have thought that being protected by younger brother is kinda shameful, but if you would take a closer look, both looked more like twins than brothers. Atsuya already helped Shirou few times when it was a close call. He would keep calling his brother an idiot stating that he shouldn't care so much for some weak omegas, but Shirou knew that Atsuya cared too. They had few friends that were omegas and were passing through terrible things.

 

 

 

Shirou managed to keep his nature a secret from both his brother and the whole world. He achieved many things that he couldn't let go. Becoming a member of Hakuren soccer team, being chosen as a captain, earning his brother's love and respect... He couldn't let all that go.

 

 

 

Normal people would say that those things don't mean anything, but to Shirou they mean the whole world. He was often haunted by a memory of his parents' death. How they loved soccer... How he loved to play it with them... After the avalanche, Atsuya grew very distant form Shirou, became a troublemaker, and stopped living his life the way he used to. Shirou pulled off an act in which he looked only sad, but in reality, he didn't eat, sleep or even focus on anyone else than Atsuya.

 

 

 

In the end, they managed to slowly return to their casual lives like nothing happened. To their friends, it was a relief. They couldn't stand to see the legendary blizzard brothers so distant towards each other. Since that day, they both promised each other that they'll always tell each other what's bothering them and speak truth... But Shirou still couldn't bring himself to tell Atsuya. It would ruin both dignity and pride they have.

 

 

 

But the bigger problem appeared when Shirou's heat pills started to get weaker. He started to have heat attacks during training, he would feel like throwing up and his scent would get abnormally high for a teen omega. He would often excuse himself and go hide in the locker room until the training ends. At home, he would barely come out of his room.

 

 

 

That worried Atsuya a lot.

 

 

 

"Oi, Aniki!" he yelled while banging on the door of Shirou's room. They used to share a room, but Shirou stated that since they were getting older, it would look weird. But in fact, Shirou was just trying to get away from the heat. Every time Atsuya would get too close, Shirou's heat would go crazy along with the chance of getting caught. He couldn't let that happen so he decided to isolate himself from everyone, especially alphas like his brother.

 

 

 

"Yeah!?" Shirou cried from inside the room. He was laying in his bed while watching a football match. He thought that it would distract him from the heat. But it only made him think of how he and Atsuya used to watch football with their parents. And thinking of Atsuya made him think of heat and vice-versa.

 

 

 

"Guys came here to pick us up so we could go on a friendly match against Raimon. Are you going!?"

 

 

 

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S TODAY!?" Shirou cried in surprise as he jumped out of the bed and put his uniform on in less than a second. He opened the door panting to see Atsuya standing in front of it with a bored look.

 

 

 

"What's wrong with you Aniki? You're not usually like this, you're always prepared for everything." Atsuya stared at him suspiciously. His brother only smiled and waved.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, it's just the changing of the seasons, heh." Shirou laughed while scratching his fur coated ear. He was afraid to glance at his tail hoping it didn't bristle or something. Atsuya only rose his eyebrow before leaving. As he did, Shirou slid down the door and let out a relieved sigh. He quickly put on Hakuren uniform and rushed at the doorstep where Atsuya was waiting for him.

 

 

 

"Aniki, you're really slow today~" Atsuya whined "I mean, even Nae is faster than you. A beta. And you're behind slacking off." the fur on Atsuya's tail was dangerously bristled and it scared Shirou a lot.

 

 

 

"By, the way, are you using a new perfume, you smell... Nice..." Atsuya leaned to older's neck and sniffed it. Shirou paled.

 

 

 

"N-no. I don't. You must be imagining things!" Shirou said and tried to push his brother but only ended up in encouraging him to drag his brother inside the house and shut the door so other teammates couldn't see them. He pinned older against the wall and started to nibble his pale skin. Even though Shirou needed sex during the heat, his brother's acting would discover his true form. He pushed Atsuya away and slapped him across the face.

 

 

 

"A-Aniki?" Atsuya asked as he began to turn back normal. Shirou was too shocked and terrified to stick around so he made a run for his life and locked himself in the bathroom. He immediately pushed his hair aside to reveal a very nasty hickey. His breath hitched and he could hear Atsuya banging on the door.

 

 

 

"Aniki! Let me in! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Shirou felt a sudden relief in his chest.

 

 

 

Atsuya didn't figure out he's an omega.

 

 

 

Shirou unlocked the door only to see Atsuya red from embarrassment staring at him. Then he saw the hickey. Shirou thought he would pass out.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. H-here." he said as he hung off his scarf and handed it to the older Fubuki "You can have it. Temporarily." Shirou chuckled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. They went to the yard where their friends were waiting for them. While Shirou apologized, Atsuya began rambling about how they weren't late but they were early.

 

 

 

Shirou laughed.

 

 

 

He wanted to spend days like that without fear of being discovered...

 

 

 

Forever...


	2. Chapter 2

 

While driving towards the playground. Shirou and Atsuya didn't say a word to each other. It was more like Atsuya didn't say a word to Shirou. He seemed to be flushed a lot. Like he had a temperature. Shirou didn't worry about it. He knew what was wrong with Atsuya. But the team didn't.

 

 

 

"Atsuya-kun? What's wrong?" Araya asked in a polite tone "Is something wrong? Do you need-"

 

 

 

"I'm fine." Atsuya replied coldly resting his head on his hand while staring through the window of their van dazed. Araya only nodded sadly before staring down. Hyoujou glared at Atsuya in anger before standing up.

 

 

 

"Atsuya!" Hyoujou's outburst captured everyone's attention including the attention of the bus driver who stopped aside the road just to listen what's going on "Everyone here knows you can be a dick. But being a big dick here, doesn't cure the fact of your true size!"

 

 

 

"F##k off! I wanted a b!tch caring about me, I would've bought a dog."

 

 

 

Some people in the bus chuckled while others cowered in fear. Shirou couldn't say anything for himself. He would have been the first one to laugh out loud if the fight of two alphas wasn't giving him a boner. He prayed that the fight will be over soon.

 

 

 

"When karma comes back to punch you in the face, I wanna be there to help it." Hyoujou smirked.

 

 

 

"The smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth was a penis." Atsuya crossed his arms.

 

 

 

"Acting like a prick doesn't make yours grow bigger." Hyoujou glared.

 

 

 

"Being a b!tch is a though job, but somebody has to do it."

 

 

 

"Whoever told you to be yourself gave you a really bad advice."

 

 

 

Soon, the van stopped and everyone wandered when were they moving because they could remember driver stopping to listen roast competition. The driver opened the door of the van with a completely furious face.

 

 

 

"We're here, next time you pricks try to pick up a fight, you'll have to find another idiot to pick you up, got it?" the guy seemed very pissed and everyone gulped in fear. They all got off of the van as the driver left.

 

 

 

Shirou let out a relived sigh. He wouldn't be able to keep himself together if they continued like that for few more minutes. He feared his nature being discovered 24/7. He just wished he was born as an alpha, or even a beta, but an omega with no rights, one of the most terrible things that he was.

 

 

 

"Oi, Aniki!" Atsuya smirked approaching him and wrapping an arm around his brother's waist "What do you say, who was better?"

 

 

 

Shirou only rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

"Come on, Aniki! Tell me! Ugh, I would have punched that guy straight in the face, but that would be animal abuse."

 

 

 

"Atsuya, if you're going to be a smart ass, first you have to get smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Atsuya paled in shock while Shirou only happily hummed as he passed him. Did Fubuki Shirou just roast? The Fubuki Shirou just roasted his brother Fubuki Atsuya!? Unbelievable.

 

 

 

"O-oi, Aniki!? What's with the roasting!?"

 

 

 

While Atsuya stood dumbstruck, Shirou happily looked at the fellow players of Raimon. They looked like nice guys. He would like to meet them all, but he has to meet the captain first.

 

 

 

"Hello, I am Fubuki Shirou. I am the captain of this soccer team." brown haired captain smiled at Shirou before shaking his hand. He was a goalkeeper. Goalkeepers are rare in the area where he lives. His coach would've paid millions to get a new goalkeeper because their goalkeeper's were secretly midfielders.

 

 

 

"I'm Endou Mamoru. Nice to meet you. Are we gonna start the match now, or-"

 

 

 

"Only if you're up for it, Endou-kun" Shirou smiled politely.

 

 

 

"Great! Let's go!" Raimon captain cheered. Shirou went to his defense position while others took their positions.

 

 

 

"Tsk, a captain of a soccer team is a defender" a pink haired forward frowned "What a disappointment..."

 

 

 

"Hey, don't you dare mock my Aniki!" Atsuya yelled "Once you see his power you'll crawl in fear like a little b!tch you are!" Shirou glanced sadly but proudly at his brother before turning his gaze towards the soccer ball while the guy glared at him.

 

 

 

As the judge whistled, Raimon did their kick off and the match started. The ball was mainly passed to the guy with pink hair. As they approached to the goal Shirou prepared to use his defense move. He didn't want to fail on his first try.

 

 

 

"Let's see what ya got!" he cried charging at Shirou while the purple haired ran towards him.

 

 

 

"Ice Ground!" he cried as the guy froze and Shirou captured the ball elegantly. He could hear shocked gasps from the other team as he headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Good job, captain!" he could hear cheers from his teammates as he reached the goal. He could feel the wind pushing him forwards and it felt good. He noticed a teal haired boy with a ponytail heading straight towards him.

 

 

 

"I'll stop you-"

 

 

 

"I don't think so!" Shirou cried and swiftly passed the opponent who stopped to pant in shock and disbelief. Shirou liked to surprise people and he couldn't say that this match was boring.

 

 

 

"Atsuya!" The Prince of Snowfields yelled passing to the younger Fubuki. Atsuya charged at the defense and as a player charged at him, he fouled him and continued to run towards the goal. The nasty forward noticed that and told everyone to stop the game. He approached to The Bear Killed who snarled.

 

 

 

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" Atsuya asked. The guy gripped him by the collar and pulled him off of the ground.

 

 

 

"What is your problem!? Fouling everyone like that!? They could've been seriously injured!" Shirou stepped between two forwards and tried to ease the tension between them.

 

 

 

"Please, I'm sure he didn't mean it-" he was cut off when the taller forward pushed him away. Shirou stared in surprise at him while the guy outraged.

 

 

 

"Why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong Mr. Nicey-pants?" he mocked continuously pushing Shirou.

 

 

 

"Hey, stop it! My Aniki did nothing wrong!" Atsuya yelled and stood with his back towards Shirou and gaze aimed at the other forward while his arms were spread in protective manner.

 

 

 

Here was it again.

 

 

 

The fight between two alphas.

 

 

 

Shirou started to not just feel the heat. But also an intense pain in his head and a lightheaded feeling. Other players from both Raimon and Hakuren could see that The Prince of Snowfields wasn't well because he was swinging on his legs. But they didn't want to interfere in the already bad fight.

 

 

 

"Could you two please..."

 

 

 

"Calm..." Shirou couldn't even finish the sentence as he fell forwards. Atsuya panicked and quickly turned around to catch his brother. Last thing Shirou heard were panicked cries of the players before darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is he doctor?"

 

 

 

'Is that Atsuya? Why is he talking to a doctor?'

 

 

 

"He'll pull through. But there's something-"

 

 

 

'Oh no! He's gonna tell everyone I'm an omega! Good thing I know how to mimic a panic attack!'

 

 

 

Shirou opened his eyes and started to gasp for the air. From the corner of his eye, he could see Atsuya, Raimon's captain Endou Mamoru and few other players he didn't know.

 

 

 

"Everyone! Out!" the doctor yelled and everyone immediately ran out of the room. Luckily, they couldn't see Shirou because there was no windows through which they could watch. Shirou stopped his acting and turned towards the doctor who stared at him in shock.

 

 

 

"Please don't tell them I'm in heat!" he cried desperately "If they find out I'm an omega, they'll make me leave the team. Please, don't tell them!" the doctor stared at him sadly before asking.

 

 

 

"You're from Hakuren?"

 

 

 

Shirou nodded.

 

 

 

"I know about the rule of not having omegas in the team because my friend was in that school and they didn't want to let him in because he was an omega. It ruined him to the point he committed suicide... Soccer meant everything to him..."

 

 

 

There was a long silence.

 

 

 

"I won't tell anyone because I don't want to risk your life. I can see in your eyes how important soccer is to you. Even though it costs my carrier, I want you to enjoy something my friend couldn't, okay?" Shirou smiled sadly and nodded.

 

 

 

"Thank you..." the doctor smiled in response.

 

 

 

"I'm going to tell your friends that you'll be alright... Bye..." Shirou watched as the doctor left his room and sighed laying back on the bed. He was almost caught in heat, but luckily the doctor agreed to keep his secret and he couldn't be happier.

 

 

 

As he was about to close his eyes and try to get some sleep, he heard the door squeak and saw a familiar hot headed teen enter the room with a sad smile.

 

 

 

"Heya Aniki" he said approaching to the edge of the bed and kneeling down so he could give his big brother a small peck on the lips. He knew there couldn't be anything more because of what happened at home. But it was just a small peck and he could tell Shirou didn't mind the gesture, but in fact liked it.

 

 

 

"How are you feeling?" Atsuya asked leaning on the bed and ruffling his brother's silver locks.

 

 

 

"I'm better" Shirou smiled and yawned after few seconds "Just tired..."

 

 

 

"Want me to stay here beside you?" Atsuya asked and Shirou could see the shine of joy in Atsuya's eyes. He smiled and moved a bit so Atsuya could lay beside him. Luckily, there was no machine attached to him so they had enough space for cuddling.

 

 

 

Atsuya never admitted it, but he didn't like to cuddle anyone except his big brother. They were together ever since their birth and nobody could split them. Atsuya was afraid of that. He always loved to have his brother's warmth near him so he could know he's next to him.

 

 

 

"Goodnight Atsuya..." Shirou mumbled burying his head into Atsuya's chest and wrapped his silvery tail around Atsuya's stomach. Atsuya wrapped an arm around his brother and smiled.

 

 

 

"Have sweet dreams, Aniki..." Atsuya's voice slowly faded along with his consciousness. But what Atsuya didn't know was that Shirou was still awake blushing like a cherry. How would Atsuya know when his head was facing the ceiling while Shirou's head rested on his chest.

 

 

 

'Is this how the relationship between an alpha and omega feels?' he wondered enjoying the comforting and attractive smell Atsuya was releasing. Since when did Atsuya started to wear a parfem? Atsuya was asleep so he probably wouldn't mind Shirou sniffing a bit, would he?

 

 

 

Shirou broke free from Atsuya's bear killing grip and turned towards him smelling the exotic scent. Atsuya smelled like vanilla which was pretty unusual considering how rough and uncaring he was while vanilla suited Shirou more because of how pale and gentle he was.

 

 

 

Atsuya was more like a cactus. Shielding himself from emotions because of how vulnerable he was in real life.

 

 

 

Shirou leaned even closer to Atsuya's neck, but then remembered the white scarf Atsuya always wears on his neck. He narrowed his eyes pouting cutely before snatching the scarf and tossing it on the ground. He smirked as the scarf fell slowly on the ground before sniffing again.

 

 

 

Indeed, it was the always gentle and seductive scent of vanilla.

 

 

 

But then he realized something.

 

 

 

It wasn't Atsuya who was smelling like vanilla.

 

 

 

It was him.

 

 

 

Shirou's breath hitched. He carefully got up not to disturb his sleeping younger brother as he scram out of the room. There was nobody except doctors in the hallway.

 

 

 

"Hey Fubuki!" Shirou turned towards the familiar voice. He saw the captain of Raimon cheering while waving at him. Shirou faked a smile as the goalkeeper approached to him "How are you feeling? We were really worried after you fainted like that..."

 

 

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine now." Shirou's gaze then turned serious "Do you maybe know where is the doctor that was checking on me?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. He went to get something from the storage. He said if anything happens we should call him. Do you need anything?"

 

 

 

"Not really. I just have ask him something..." Shirou admitted while Endou pointed where the doctor went. Silver haired immediately ran inside and saw the doctor digging through the drawers filled with medicine.

 

 

 

"Ah, Fubuki-kun. I was just searching for some anti-heat pills that I could give you. Is there a problem?" Shirou panted and felt his scent increase even more so the doctor had to pinch his nose "I see. Here" he said handing the soccer player a bottle with various pills "Take one pill every day at the same time. It should decrease your heat to minimum. If the heat continues, come to see me and we'll try something else."

 

 

 

"Thank you Doctor Reid" Shirou smiled as he left he room. He hid the pills in his pocket and went to return to his room.

 

 

 

"There you are!" Atsuya yelled as Shirou was about to enter the room.

 

 

 

Atsuya looked furious.

 

 

 

"Where the he'll were you!? I almost got yet   _another_ heart attack!" Shirou would have passed out again if didn't have a plan. He was still releasing the scent because he didn't take a pill so he could lie without getting caught.

 

 

 

"I was taking a shower"

 

 

 

He couldn't believe he lied to his baby brother.

 

 

 

Atsuya glared looking like he didn't buy the excuse and turned his back on Shirou.

 

 

 

"You're hiding something from me Shirou" Atsuya growled in an annoyed tone "I'll find out what."

 

 

 

As Shirou was about to say something, he noticed Atsuya was already too far. He felt weak and tired. His fluffy tail was hidden between his legs, his ears flopped down and his back became pretty hunched. He went to bed with tears in his eyes and let the darkness take over once again.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next day, Shirou couldn't bring himself to leave the bed. Both Hakuren and Raimon's players, who decided to stay until Shirou is better so the two teams could have a proper match, were very concerned about the Prince of Snowfields because he refused to talk with anyone, especially with Atsuya. 

 

 

 

His little brother was mad at him.

 

 

 

Sure, the two had a lot of fights and arguments, but this one was much more different than the any argument they've had before. This one was more life-threatening than any of the arguments they've ever had in their lives.

 

 

 

He asked nurses to pull down the curtains and turn off all the lights in his room. His only company were the beeping sounds of the heart monitor and his own breathing. Sometimes his tail would unconsciously brush against the covers and it would create a small rustle that would fade out as soon as it was heard.

 

 

 

He started to take the pills that his doctor gave him and could feel his heat decreasing in a matter of few minutes. He was glad that his doctor was an angel who'll lead him through the whole chaos and help his heat stay a secret.

 

 

 

But it still didn't help the fact that Atsuya was awfully suspicious of his older brother's odd condition and was determined to find out what was wrong with him.

 

 

 

Shirou shivered at the thought of Atsuya finding out about his heat and covered himself with a blanket over his head. He didn't like how lying feels. Especially lying to his own little brother. But he didn't want to ruin the bond that they have built ever since their parents have died.

 

 

 

Atsuya grew isolated after their death and completely shut himself from the world while Shirou had to suffer alone in silence. The older Fubuki thought of the situation like that happening again and let out a strangled whimper.

 

 

 

He couldn't take a breakdown like that ever again.

 

 

 

He took his phone from the nightstand and turned it on while looking at some photos of his family back when their parents were still alive. Shirou chuckled remembering how people often said that Atsuya was adventurous and bold like their father and that Shirou was gentle and caring like their mother so nobody would be surprised to see Shirou being uke in a relationship with a non alpha.

 

 

 

But Shirou knew that if Atsuya and him ever get too intimate, it could lead to a complete chaos.

 

 

 

But he did want to try out new things. And he couldn't imagine his first time being with someone else than with Atsuya. Atsuya was the only person for who Shirou knew he could trust the most. He had that weird feeling around Atsuya.

 

 

 

Was it love?

 

 

 

"Hey Fubuki, are you awake?" the door of the room creaked as it opened a bit while letting rays of light inside. Shirou quickly turned off his phone and pretended to be sleeping. He knew whose voice that was, but he wasn't up for any kind of a conversation.

 

 

 

It was Raimon's captain Endou Mamoru. But why did he come to see him? Did he came to talk as a soccer player or as a friend? Shirou really didn't know. Maybe he just wanted to check on him. That was probably it and Shirou knew that he was way too good at reading people not to notice how kind and jolly Raimon's captain was.

 

 

 

The door closed soon after and the silence engulfed the room soon after.

 

 

 

Shirou sighed. He didn't want to stay in the bed anymore. He wanted to go out and live the life like an alpha. He despised the fact that he was an omega. He knew that omegas are very important and that lack of omegas could cause a chaos... But he didn't want to be an omega. The operation for changing the rank was not cheap at all.

 

 

 

And Shirou knew he will never be able to afford that much money.

 

 

 

After deciding that he has spent enough time in the bed, he turned off the machines and removed them off of his body. He changed into his casual clothes and walked out of the room. He was sick of staying in that room. All the scent of bleach and disinfection treatment left him gasping for the fresh air.

 

 

 

"Hello, Fubuki-kun" Shirou glanced towards the sound to see his doctor approaching to him.

 

 

 

"Hello doctor" Shirou smiled.

 

 

 

"Are you feeling better? Are the pills helping? And why are you out of your room? You should have asked someone for that"

 

 

 

'I feel like my mother is scolding me allover again' Shirou thought to himself chuckling.

 

 

 

"Yes I'm better, the pills I am taking are really helpful. I know that I should stay in my room, but there is no fresh air in it. I don't really wanna open the curtains so, here I am"

 

 

 

"I see. Endou-kun was searching for you"

 

 

 

"O-Oh..." Shirou mumbled "Did he say why?"

 

 

 

The doctor shook his head.

 

 

 

"No, he didn't. I think he's in the hospital yard so go look for him"

 

 

 

"Thank you" with that, Shirou left for the yard, but then stopped in his tracks as he felt a heat wave strike him with dizziness and nausea.

 

 

 

'I have to take the anti-heat pills' Shirou thought as he made his way towards his room since he didn't want anyone to see him taking anti-heat pills in public. He reached for the pills in his pocket only to find that his they were gone. Shirou frantically looked around the room thinking that he might have accidentally tossed them, but they were nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

'They couldn't have grow legs and run away, could they' Shirou thought and then felt a shiver run down his spine 'What if somebody found them? Or worse, what if Atsuya found them? There is my name on those pills and I'm sure that he'll 100% ask me why is my name on them'

 

 

 

"Looking for these, pipsqueak?" Shirou turned towards the door to see the pink haired guy holding the bottle in which were his pills. Shirou's eyes sparkled in relief.

 

 

 

"Oh, thank you so-" as Shirou was about to reach for the pills, the guy pulled his hand even higher so the defender couldn't reach it "What are you-"

 

 

 

"Not so fast little prince, you think that I don't know about the politics of Hakuren? No omegas in the team. Then why would you need anti-heat pills? Of course, you must be a filthy little omega~" the taller smirked before tripping the boy's legs and tossing him on the bed getting a small and pained groan in response.

 

 

 

The alpha smirked before he started hovering over the boy and pinning him on the white hospital sheets. Shirou could only freeze while the alpha was smirking widely.

 

 

 

"I can see why you're an omega" he teased "You cannot even resist getting laid by an alpha"

 

 

 

'That's not true!' Shirou's mind screamed 'I only want Atsuya!'

 

 

 

Shirou saw red before leaping at the taller and biting at his jersey's sleeve while his tail coiled around the taller's neck strangling him. He could hear the pink haired growl before he smashed them into the wall. Shirou's fangs only sunk even deeper at the pain and drew a bit of blood.

 

 

 

"Get off of me, you fagot!" the striker said grabbing the prince with his claws and tossing him in the wall almost breaking it. The defender stood on all fours before transforming into a wolf. The striker growled before doing the same. The doctors and nurses couldn't interfere knowing that it's the fight between two alphas so they let them fight until they can't stand.

 

 

 

After a long time clash of biting, scratching and snarling, the two were on the ground panting and were back into their primar forms. Shirou managed to snatch the bottle and quickly hid it into his pocket so nobody could see it as he collapsed on the ground. The striker was also visibly exhausted, but he was enraged that he was defeated by an omega so he stood up.

 

 

 

"Is that the best you got!?" he snarled towards the player, but got no reaction except an empty stare. The striker growled before grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him up until they were eye to an eye.

 

 

 

"You know about a politics what happens when an omega loses to an alpha?" the forward whispered to his ear "I can't wait to test you out then~"

 

 

 

Shirou knew that didn't exist in Hakuren, but he wasn't very familiar with Raimon's politics. But, do Raimon's politics affect him only because his opponent is from Raimon? Is there a way for Hakuren's politics to save him? And what if he was lying? Raimon didn't seem like a soccer club who had that kind of politics.

 

 

 

Either way, he made it clear.

 

 

 

His only mate will be Atsuya.

 

 

 

Shirou kicked the guy into the chest with his legs sending him flying through the door and almost hitting the nurses in the way. The guy was surprised by the kick and passed out while Shirou struggled to stand up from the ground.

 

 

 

Hoping that the fight is over, the nurses and doctors began to help the two.

 

 

 

"Aniki!" Shirou could hear his brother's cry from the door, but he couldn't bare himself to look at Atsuya.

 

 

 

'He probably feels humiliated because of how pathetic I was...' Shirou thought before dozing off alongside cries and echoes that were fading with his consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The first thing Shirou heard when he began regaining consciousness was a high-pitched beeping noise right next to his ear and frowned soon after that. His condition must have been so bad that they had to put him on a heart monitor.

 

 

 

The thing that was concerning him, at the moment, the most wasn't how good or bad his condition was. It was more what Atsuya was thinking of him now. He probably feels ashamed of them being brothers or him, even worse, being alive at all.

 

 

 

He wouldn't be surprised by such an outcome, but it would still hurt. Hurt more than the stinging and disgusting wounds aching and burning on his body.

 

 

 

After all, Shirou has endured pretty bad hits back during the fight. He also wouldn't be surprised that, when he opens his eyes, he'll be met with tons of bandages wrapped around him like he was a mummy. He had to admit that his body was aching pretty bad at the moment. Like he was having a fever.

 

 

 

'Oh no...' Shirou paled 'I skipped my dozes!'

 

 

 

He slowly began to stir during his regaining of the consciousness and tried to open his eyes. No matter how he tried, he couldn't open them. Maybe because he was afraid of seeing the disgust and disappoint on the faces of his teammates, friends... Brother...

 

 

 

'Come on Shirou!' he encouraged himself 'You can do this!'

 

 

 

Shirou slowly opened his eyes and examined the room around him. It was the same room in he which he was staying before and, it seems, after the fight too. There were no signs of a living person anywhere inside.

 

 

 

'They probably don't want to see my pathetic face ever again...' he thought hopelessly while tightening his hold on the blanket and tried to stop the tears from falling down. But it was all hopeless... Just like his condition.

 

 

 

"Fubuki?" a voice asked from the door asked. Shirou rose his head tiredly to see the the captain of the Raimon team standing at the doorstep with a concerned expression.

 

 

 

Shirou's frown deepened as he felt hot tears slowly make their way down his cheeks.

 

 

 

'Why does he feel sorrow for someone as pathetic and worthless like me?' the captain of the Raimon team must have noticed the crestfallen expression he made because he approached to the bed and sat on the corner of it, carefully so he wouldn't sit on the other boy.

 

 

 

Shirou didn't have enough energy to move away so he only buried his face in his knees and sobbed. The goalkeeper frowned with concern before carefully embracing the other boy in a comforting type of a hug. He must have felt Shirou was holding back the frustration so he patted his back gently.

 

 

 

"It's alright, it's just the two of us, you and me" he cooed with sympathy and care "You can let it all out"

 

 

 

Not missing a beat, Shirou let out a cry of frustration and fear before burying his face in the crook of the goalkeepers neck and sobbing quietly.

 

 

 

After few minutes, Shirou finally calmed down and felt exhausted by the overwhelming emotions. Typical omega issue. He fell limp against the goalkeeper's chest and hiccuped.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry *hic*, Endou-kun" Shirou sobbed and heard the brown haired chuckle with sympathy.

 

 

 

"It's alright, don't worry about it" Shirou rose his head tiredly from Endou's shoulder and looked at him curiously.

 

 

 

"How long have I been out?" Endou put his hand under his chin before humming.

 

 

 

"Hmm... Around few days?" Shirou paled.

 

 

 

'Few days!?' his mind screeched 'My scent must be overdrive right now!'

 

 

 

"Ah, I see" Shirou played it off with sympathy while trying not to show any pain nor fear "Is Someoka-kun alright?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, he has woken up few days ago, but seems like he lost some memory of the last fight you two had"

 

 

 

'What a relief...!' Shirou mentally sighed 'It would be terrible if he remembered my condition...'

 

 

 

"Poor guy, what about Atsuya?"

 

 

 

"Well, he hasn't been eating well and his concern for you was driving anyone crazy, we finally managed to get him to sleep few hours ago"

 

 

 

"I hope I didn't make you trouble or anything-"

 

 

 

"Nonsense!" Endou cheered "All that matters is that you're alright now!"

 

 

 

Shirou flushed.

 

 

 

"You're such a great person, Endou-kun" he muttered out and the goalkeeper blushed.

 

 

 

"Th-Thanks, but it's just how I am!"

 

 

 

"And that's why you're a great person!" both boys giggled and, at that moment, the doctor entered inside and the two boys greeted him warmly.

 

 

 

"Hello Fubuki-kun, Endou-kun" the doctor smiled before looking at Endou "Endou-kun, can you go call over few nurses to check Fubuki-kun's condition, please?"

 

 

 

"Right away!" Endou chirped before waving to Shirou and leaving the room. Shirou waved back carelessly before staring at the doctor with curiosity and concern.

 

 

 

"I know you're worried about your heat, but I can assure you that I kept your condition stable while you were out" the doctor chuckled. and Shirou beamed with a big and grateful smile.

 

 

 

"Thank you"

 

 

 

"It's nothing, really..." Endou then entered the room followed by two nurses who quickly went to examine Shirou. While doing so, Endou cleared his throat before glancing at Shirou.

 

 

 

"Hey Fubuki?" the white haired replied with a hum "Your brother asked me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you in front of the hospital at 12:00, he wants to meet you there"

 

 

 

Shirou froze.

 

 

 

He wasn't ready to face his friends. Especially Atsuya. What if he found out about Shirou's heat? No, that can't be possible because doctor took care of Shirou's heat while he was out. Did Atsuya want to cut ties with him? If so, Shirou had to prepare even though he knew that would happen one day.

 

 

 

But even so...

 

 

 

"Fubuki?" Endou asked suddenly snapping Shirou from his thoughts "Are you okay? You weren't answering"

 

 

 

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Tell Atsuya I'll meet him there..." the goalkeeper gave a firm nod before leaving. Shirou glanced towards a clock on the wall to see that he had only fifteen more minutes before meeting with Atsuya.

 

 

 

"I should probably get ready for the meeting..." Shirou muttered silently while reaching for the jacket on the chair beside his bed (which was probably left there by Atsuya) before slipping it over himself. The jacket was warm against his cold skin. He wished he could just drop back down and sleep the rest of the day, but he knew that meeting Atsuya was much more important.

 

 

 

"Do you need me to take you where Atsuya is?" doctor asked, but Shirou only shook his head with a smile before grabbing a walking stick next to his bed and beginning his route towards the entrance of the hospital.

 

 

 

While passing through the hall of the hospital, he saw some of Hakuren members here and there giving him awkward smiles and waves. They were glad that their captain was alright and managed to recover enough to walk with the help of a walking stick, but they were sad that they couldn't help him when needed. Shirou knew that and gave them a reassuring nod before continuing with his route.

 

 

 

Soon, he was just few steps away from the hospital's sliding door and just a bit far away from facing his brother. Shirou could feel the hold on his walking stick losing itself because of how badly he was shaking. He was much more colder than when he left the room and he felt like passing out, but no way without speaking to Atsuya first.

 

 

 

Shirou took in a deep inhale before exhaling and heading out of the hospital. He closed his eyes briefly because of the sudden burning sunlight before looking around and trying to spot a familiar orange porcupine.

 

 

 

It didn't take him too long to spot Atsuya sitting on a nearby bench with his arms crossed and a face painted with a worried frown. Shirou was hesitant a bit, but decided that he's had enough of cowering in a hospital and began to slowly make his way towards his little brother.

 

 

 

Atsuya must have noticed him because he turned towards him and then stood up before making his way towards Shirou. Shirou, thinking that his brother was going to slap him or throw a rock at his face, braced himself and shut his eyes tight.

 

 

 

"Aniki" Atsuya's voice was deep and serious, it made Shirou's whimper get swallowed in his own throat "Open your eyes..."

 

 

 

Shirou obeyed and looked down in fear.

 

 

 

"Now, look at me..." Shirou hesitated once again, but then rose his head and stared directly into the pair of irises that were matching his own.

 

 

 

Shirou was ready for anything.

 

 

 

A punch...

 

 

 

A kick...

 

 

 

A mocking row...

 

 

 

A...

 

 

 

Hug...?

 

 

 

Atsuya's arms were embracing him tightly and securely. It felt like he was afraid that if he let him go, the older Fubuki would disappear in a blizzard.

 

 

 

Shirou, even though he didn't recover from the shock, awkwardly brought his arms in motion and wrapped them around the back of Atsuya's hand and rested his head on younger's shoulder.

 

 

 

He took in the familiar scent of the fresh autumn leaves and had a feeling like they were kids again, jumping in the piles of dead leaves and enjoying the refreshing winds. He was broken out of trance when he saw Endou and some mixed Raimon/Hakuren members showing them thumbs up.

 

 

 

"Atsuya..."

 

 

 

"God, you have no idea how the h##k worried you had me back there..." Atsuya sobbed into the crook of his neck. Shirou could feel his omega senses tingle at the warm breath that was burning the pale and delicate skin. A dark blush quickly crossed Shirou's face before disappearing in a flash just as the younger rose his head "But I'm glad everything's alright now"

 

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

 

Shirou smiled warmly while taking in Atsuya's familiar scent of autumn leaves.

 

 

 

Everything's alright now...


End file.
